Hopeless
by Ong-no-otaku
Summary: First story. Someone on the team has a dark side and a plan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Mind, really I don't.

Also, I started this story from shear boredom and I have no idea where it is going. I know it's going to be multiple chapters and the other chapters should be longer; constructive criticism is appreciated. Don't be surprised if the story just stops, I really don't know if I'm going to finish.

PROLOGUE

It had been ridiculously easy, convincing his teammate that the dilauded was back and that Spencer was using again. For a bunch of profilers they sure can be blind. But it works for me 'cause now he's mine.

CHAPTER 1

I was walking around my apartment in a daze-last night I had gone through and thrown everything having to do with my job-all the articles, research, everything-and threw it into some garbage bags. I was now regretting my rare display, my apartment was depressingly empty. I was just so angry. My team, people I used to consider my family, informed me of their disappointment, how this could have all been avoided if I had come to them, confided in them; and then they informed me that I was fired, all with the appropriate hurt and sad faces on. It just made me so angry, especially when they informed me of my apparent drug addiction. I've been clean for years now, haven't had a craving for months-but my former teammates believed the rumors instead of me. And that leaves me here, alone, unemployed, and completely without a plan. The BAU was my dream, my life and now everything's just...gone. I realize that I'm hungry and walk to the kitchen, only to discover all my cupboards are bare. I decide to go out and get some basic supplies, very basic. Most of my money goes toward my mom and the situation will get desperate if I don't get a job soon. While I review some job options a car pulls alongside me.

"Reid...Reid...RIED" I look up as my former teammate screams my name."Thank goodness I found you. Can we talk?"

"So now you want to listen to my side of the story?"

"Listen Reid just get in the car and we can talk."

"No, I have nothing to say to you or any other member of my former teammates"

"Come on Reid. Let's just talk. Please get in."

"No" I started walking again; the store was still a few blocks away. The car drove alongside me, its driver still yelling at me to get in the car and talk to him. By the time I got to the store there was a line of very pissed off drivers all stuck behind my stalker. I walked into the store while he parked and was nearly done by the time he found me; he grabbed my basket, paid, and walked to his car before I could cause a scene. If I wanted to eat that night I had to get into his car. As he drove he berated me for my bad eating habits.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was driving with my mother."

He just glared at me so I turned to the window and noticed that we weren't in an area I recognized. I turn toward him and said "This is not the way to my apartment."

"We are going to my house to talk."

"We can talk about this just as easily at my apartment."

"Hotch and the others are already at my house."

"All the more reason to go to my apartment. I have no desire to talk to any of my former teammates."

"If you didn't want to talk to them then you shouldn't have gotten in the car. Now stop acting like a petulant child and talk to your teammates."

I didn't bother reminding him that he forced me into his car. I just sighed and settled into my seat and let him drive me to his house. We arrived and he grabbed the grocery bags and carried them into his house. We walked into his house and I didn't see anybody else. "Where is everybody?"

"There all in the basement."

"Why. Is it soundproof? Incase I'm unreasonable?" We were about half way down the stairs. "You know this doesn't really look like a meeting place. Maybe we should go upstairs."

I tried to go back upstairs but he blocked my path."No, the basement will serve my purposes nicely." He forced me down the rest of the stairs and manhandled me into a small cement room. He pushed me down and walked out, sealing the door behind him. The room was pitch black; I started to pound on the door, screaming at the top of my lungs gradually getting quieter before passing out.

"Let me out. Please...Rossi...Let ...me...out."


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own criminal minds

AN: Here's the next chapter of my story. I think I figured out why Rossi is acting this way, so I finally have something of a direction. Enjoy.

CHAPTER 2

Dark, so dark and quiet. Absolute solitude. There are no sounds coming from upstairs, I can't talk, my throat is dry and cracked, even my breathing is too quite to be heard. Absolute silence; it's slowly killing me. I know, logically that I've only been here for a few hours, a day at most, depending on how long I was passed out for. But here, in this torture cell, logic is hardly comforting. I know that a human can only last three days without water so Rossi has about forty−eight hours before he absolutely has to come back; presuming that he doesn't mean to kill me. I highly doubt that though, there are much easier cleaner ways to kill someone. And he doesn't profile as a sadist, but a lot about this situation doesn't make sense.

There are too many factors missing for me to distract myself by profiling his intentions so I try to recite a couple books from memory. But this quickly brought up thoughts of my mother and worried she's going to be when my letters stop arriving, if she's lucid enough to notice. Well she'll definitely notice when they kick her out, which will happen if they don't get paid. The door starts to open and I shield my eyes from the harsh light. He walked in, squatted next to me and stared at me for a while before grabbing my arm and forcing me to stand. He stepped back and I could feel his eyes traveling up and down my body. "Hello Spencer. You look like you had a rough night."

My eyes had adjusted so I glared at him. "Don't call me that. You have no right to act so familiar with me."

He laughed and backhanded me to the floor. "I plan on being very familiar to you Spencer."

I tried to stand up but was much too weak to get up. "What do you want from me? You kidnap me and leave me in this cell for who knows how long. What do you want?"

"Well you wouldn't have been down here for the past" looks at watch "25 hours if you had cooperated. I had a nice dinner planned. A lovely wine sprinkled with Flunitrazepam* and you would have woken up in your new room. I would have come in after work and we would have talked like rational beings while eating dinner. As for what I want, you're smart enough to figure it out."

I started to back away as Rossi walked closer and was soon backed against the wall. He picked me up and pressed his body flushed with mine. "No please. Let me go. My mom will start to worry about me. I need to find a job please just let me go."

"Come on Spencer. Let's go upstairs and I'll show you your room. You can take a shower while I get dinner ready and"

"And you can drug my wine since you didn't get to enjoy my company yesterday."

"Or you can be difficult and I can leave you down here for another 48 hours. What do you say?"

"Let's go upstairs."

"Good Choice." He grabbed my arm and escorted me up the stairs. The room was moderately sized and very comfortably decorated. There was a king sized bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf in the room. He pushed me into the bathroom attached to the room and left. I sighed, grateful for the privacy, and started to strip down. I took a quick shower and wrapped the towel around me, not wanting to be naked when Rossi came back. I walked back into the room and looked in the drawer. I held up a shirt to examine it more closely and realized that it came from my closet at home. A quick through the rest of the dresser revealed all of the clothing came from my house. Unsure how to handle this new piece of information I quickly got dressed and sat on the bed, on the very comfortable bed. Laying down I tried to make sense of what was happening. Rossi ...desired my body, and was willing to be kind as long as I behaved. But why? What could he possibly see that made him act like this? And what can I do you to get out of this mess.

*Aka: Rohypnol or Roofie.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to someone shaking my shoulders and calling my name. Disoriented, I tried to remember where I was. When I didn't answer fast enough he pulled me from the bed and onto the floor. That pulled me from my stupor and I glared at him. I was about to ask what he was doing when he slapped me; this brought all my memories of the last two days came rushing back to me.

"When I tell you to do something, then you do it." I just nodded no idea how to respond but Rossi seamed to accept it. "Now let's have breakfast."

"Breakfast?" The last thing I remembered was him going to get dinner.

"Yes, breakfast. You were sleeping when I came back with dinner and I decided to let you sleep. Now come to the table and eat, you must be starving." I tried to stand but was too weak from the lack of food. Rossi started looking impatient so I started trying harder to stand but I couldn't force my legs to support my weight. Rossi started walking toward me and I tensed, waiting for him to drag me to the table. He grabbed my arms, but not with the bruising force I had come to expect, and he led me to the table and pulled out my chair so I could sit down. Collapsing in the chair I wasn't surprised that it was just as luxurious as the other items in the room; looking down at the plate Rossi had just placed in front of me. It was a bowl of clam chowder−−one of my favorite foods. I glanced up, and then grabbed a spoon when my gaze met his expected glare. Firmly locking my eyes on the food I started to raise the chowder to my mouth; after two days without food or water this meal will probably make me throw up. So, I focus all my attention on making sure the food stays down. As focused as I was on my food I didn't realize Rossi was moving 'till I felt his hand connect with my hand. Settling back down I kept my eyes on Rossi, leaning away slightly. Rossi stood and walked over to my chair and pushed my chair back into its original position. Then he sat down and firmly grabbed my hand again; I picked up my spoon and tried to force myself to eat but I couldn't eat another bite. Rossi just pushed the mostly full bowl away and pulled my chair closer.

"Okay Spencer. Time our talk. As I'm sure you noticed all of the items in your closet are your own clothes. I've already packed up your stuff and sold your apartment. Don't look at me like that Spencer. All of your stuff is still safe. I even saved all the research you so carelessly gave away."

"It wasn't careless. I didn't need it anymore. You made sure I could never work in law enforcement again."

"I had to do that Spencer. You weren't safe at your job. Constantly getting hurt, never taking proper care of yourself. And the others, your so called family didn't care for you. Not like I will. I love you Spencer, I want to make sure your safe." Rossi leaned in and pressed his lips on mine. I tried to move away but he held my head in place. By the time the older man was done my lungs were burning from lack of oxygen.

I leaned back and looked into Rossi's lust blackened eyes before ducking my head. "You have to let me go Rossi. I have to take care of my mother and get a job and move on from the BAU." The slap hit me with so much force I was knocked to the ground.

"Spencer. You're not going anywhere. This is your home now with me. Now let's discuss how things are going to work." "This has the opportunity to be very pleasurable for both of us. I'll be good to you Spencer. All you have to do is obey."

"Obey?"

"Really Spencer. It's not that difficult. Do as I say and you'll be set for life. I'll even pay for your mother's facility."

"My mother. Rossi could I write to my mom. I usually send a letter everyday she has to be worried."

"Spencer. You're a smart guy. Surely you don't think I'm stupid enough to send a letter. You could use that to escape from me."

Spencer started trembling. "I won't. Like you said I'm a smart guy. I can see that this arrangement could be so much worse. Beside my mother is a paranoid schizophrenic no one will believe her anyway. But she has to be getting worried. The only time she doesn't receive a letter from me was when I was injured severely or kidnapped. I just don't want to worry her."

"Okay. You can send the letters but I read them first."Spencer nodded.

"Good. Now I'm going to be gone most of the day. When I'm at work you are going to be locked in your room. When I'm home you can move about the kitchen, library and any room I happen to be in."

"Will I be allowed to bring library books into my room?"

"No. Moving on. I expect you to be up and dressed when I come for breakfast and for us to have a civil conversation when we are together. Understood?"

"Yes"

Rossi smiled and wrapped his arm around Spencer, ignoring his flinch. "See we are getting along already. Come on I'll show you the library and kitchen and we'll have lunch. I was thinking omelets since we had lunch for breakfast."

"Sounds good Rossi."

Rossi grabbed Spencer's chin and turned his face toward his "Call me Dave" and pulled him into a kiss."Let's go to the library."

"Yes Dave"


End file.
